greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Carlease Burke
Carlease Burke played Mrs. Gates in the season five Grey's Anatomy episode Sweet Surrender. Career Filmography *''Brothers Blood (short)'' (2017) *''Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle'' (2017) *''CASH (short)'' (2017) *''Incarnate'' (2016) *''Larry Gaye: Renegade Male Flight Attendant'' (2015) *''Behaving Badly'' (2014) *''Shocking (short)'' (2013) *''Seamless (short)'' (2013) *''Hunt for the Labyrinth Killer'' (2013) *''Of Two Minds'' (2012) *''The Debt Collector (short)'' (2012) *''Save the Date'' (2012) *''Tryna Play Some Cards (short)'' (2011) *''Last Chance Lloyd (short)'' (2011) *''Prom'' (2011) *''Hop'' (2011) *''The Funeral Planner (short)'' (2010) *''The Back-up Plan'' (2010) *''Beneath the Dark'' (2010) *''Family Man'' (2008) *''Sweet Nothing in My Ear'' (2008) *''Courtroom K'' (2008) *''Good Behavior'' (2008) *''Anna Nicole'' (2007) *''Day Stripper (short)'' (2007) *''Expired'' (2007) *''Pro-Choice (short)'' (2006) *''Dilemma (short)'' (2006) *''Mute (short)'' (2005) *''In Her Shoes'' (2005) *''The Terminal'' (2004) *''Toolbox Murders'' (2004) *''The Out-of Towners'' (1999) *''Ron's Night Out (short)'' (1999) *''About Sarah'' (1998) *''Why Do Fools Fall in Love'' (1998) *''The Sleepwalker Killing'' (1997) *''A Match Made in Heaven'' (1997) *''Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves'' (1997) *''Pie in the Sky'' (1996) *''Here Come the Munsters'' (1995) *''Get Shorty'' (1995) *''Attack of the 5 Ft. 2 Women'' (1994) *''Ghost in the Machine'' (1993) *''In the Line of Duty: Ambush in Waco'' (1993) *''Her Final Fury: Betty Broderick, the Last Chapter'' (1992) *''Majority Rule'' (1992) *''Woman with a Past'' (1992) *''False Arrest'' (1991) *''Frankenstein: The College Years'' (1991) *''Bad Attitude'' (1991) *''Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare'' (1991) *''Death Warrant'' (1990) *''After the Shock'' (1990) *''Taken Away'' (1989) Television *''Crazy Ex-Girlfriend'' (2018) *''Brooklyn Nine-Nine'' (2017) *''Curb Your Enthusiasm'' (2017) *''I'm Sorry'' (2017) *''Shooter'' (2017) *''Mom'' (2017) *''Send Me: An Original Web Series'' (2016) *''How to Get Away with Murder'' (2016) *''The Middle'' (2016) *''Rizzoli & Isles'' (2016) *''Crowded'' (2016) *''Ballers'' (2015) *''Key and Peele'' (2015) *''Gortimer Gibbon's Life on Normal Street'' (2015) *''Dads'' (2014) *''NCIS'' (2009-2014) *''Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn'' (2014) *''Married'' (2014) *''Switched at Birth'' (2012-2014) *''NCIS: Los Angeles'' (2014) *''Chosen'' (2014) *''The League'' (2013) *''Work It'' (2013) *''Castle'' (2012) *''The Mindy Project'' (2012) *''Touch'' (2012) *''Shameless'' (2011-2012) *''Golden Touch'' (2011) *''Melissa & Joey'' (2011) *''Breaking In'' (2011) *''Hot in Cleveland'' (2011) *''Raising Hope'' (2010) *''Hawthorne'' (2010) *''Flashforward'' (2010) *''Heroes'' (2009) *''Dollhouse'' (2009) *''Sherri'' (2009) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2009) *''Brunch with Bridget'' (2008) *''Days of Our Lives'' (2008) *''Bones'' (2007) *''The Young and the Restless'' (1993-2007) *''The Riches'' (2007) *''How I Met Your Mother'' (2006) *''What About Brian'' (2006) *''Dexter'' (2006) *''The Closer'' (2006) *''Monk'' (2006) *''Wanted'' (2005) *''Without a Trace'' (2005) *''Desperate Housewives'' (2004-2005) *''American Dreams'' (2003) *''Strong Medicine'' (2003) *''Judging Amy'' (2003) *''ER'' (2003) *''Philly'' (2002) *''Malcolm in the Middle'' (2002) *''Party of Five'' (2000) *''Saved by the Bell: The New Class'' (1999) *''To Have & to Hold'' (1998) *''NYPD Blue'' (1993-1998) *''The Eddie Files'' (1998) *''The Journey of Allen Strange'' (1998) *''Significant Others'' (1998) *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' (1997) *''Brooklyn South'' (1997) *''The Burning Zone'' (1997) *''Crisis Center'' (1997) *''Murder One'' (1996) *''Tracey Takes On...'' (1996) *''Step by Step'' (1996) *''Chicago Hope'' (1994-1995) *''Roseanne'' (1995) *''Bodies of Evidence'' (1992-1993) *''Doogie Howser, M.D.'' (1991-1993) *''Civil Wars'' (1993) *''Knots Landing'' (1993) *''Sisters'' (1992) *''Melrose Place'' (1992) *''Life Goes On'' (1990) *''Who's the Boss?'' (1990) External Links * Category:Actors